Quality Time
by BadgerInMySoup
Summary: Kurt and Blaine face a bully, support some friends, and even find time to sneak in a couple kisses. Set during Night of Neglect.


AN- This was a present for a friend who wanted more Klaine goodness in NoN (and I was only too happy to agree). Hope everyone likes!

* * *

><p>Kurt takes a deep breath as the car lulls to a stop.<p>

"Are you sure you're okay?" Blaine questions, pulling the keys out of the ignition.

"Of course. Returning to the place of my utmost horror and torment. Never better," Kurt quips.

Blaine takes his hand and this gesture alone does what Kurt's comment failed; loosens the tension in the car about a million degrees. Blaine squeezes.

"We don't have to go, you know. We can always head back to your place. Pop in RENT. Spend some quality time, just you and me."

Kurt smiles. "As wonderful as that sounds, I promised Britany and Artie I'd come."

Blaine pretends to pout. "Fine. Let's go."

They exit the car and meet in the front, hands joining together instantly. Kurt holds his head high as he walks towards his old high school with his boyfriend (_boyfriend. _Would he ever be sick of that word?). As they slip in the front doors, Kurt glances around.

"We're early. How about a quick tour? If you're up to it," Blaine says.

"Sure. Nothing exciting, though. Not like the common rooms and fountains at Dalton." As Kurt explains, he tugs Blaine down a hallway. It takes him a second to get his bearings (after all, he's been gone for more than a month).

"I think that was my locker," he points to a slab of metal. "Stocked with all my hair care supplies of the day. And-"

He cuts off and a quick glance from Blaine reveals that he's blushing.

"And?"

"And maybe a picture of you. Don't judge me."

A warmth fills Blaine and he tugs Kurt a little closer. "Not judging."

He kisses Kurt's cheek quickly and they're both smiling broadly as he pulls away.

They turn a corner and a room number pops out at him, causing Kurt to smile a little.

"And there's the Spanish room," he points to it with his left hand, his right still being held captive by Blaine.

"And, of course, you know the choir room." Kurt mentions, torn between a grin and a frown.

Blaine recalls the first time he ever stepped foot in that room. A long time ago, before he ever considered Kurt would become so important to him, he was just a terrified boy on the other side of a phone, confessing to Blaine that his tormentor had just kissed him. Blaine had cut class and traveled all the way to Lima to help confront him, to be there for Kurt as he faced one of the hardest moments in his life.

After that disaster, Blaine had bought Kurt lunch from the cafeteria. They were stared at from the moment they entered and Kurt had practically dragged Blaine out from his classmates prying eyes. They ate in the choir room, alone and perfectly content.

As Blaine remembers, Britany and Artie suddenly appear.

"Hey, you guys, you better get in the auditorium, the show's about to start," Britany calls cheerily.

"It's gonna be a full house, ya'll. Gotta get there early to get a good seat," Artie adds.

"We'll be there in a minute," Kurt replies, a wide grin forming on his face, "I'm just showing Blaine around."

"Thanks for coming and supporting us guys, it's really cool,"

They watch Artie and Britany duck into a door. Blaine turns to Kurt and sees the regret on his face, the sadness that being away from home so long has caused.

"Aw, you miss them," he says his tone light and teasing in an effort to make Kurt smile again.

Before Kurt can say anything, Karofsky appears suddenly. Hatred erupts in Blaine's veins and it surprises him; he hadn't felt this angry the first time he came face-to-face with the bully. That was before kissing Kurt, before realizing Kurt meant so much more to him.

Now, Karofsky isn't just some jerk. He's some jerk who'd pushed around and terrorized Blaine's boyfriend (_boyfriend. _Would that word ever fail to give him butterflies?) and Blaine feels no sympathy for him.

Kurt immediately drops Blaine's hand.

"What the hell are you two doing here?"

"We're here for the benefit," Kurt speaks up. "Don't tell me you're going."

"I wouldn't be caught dead. I was pumping iron in the gym and one of the guys told me you two were here, spreading your fairy dust all over the place."

"Would you just give it up? You can live whatever lie you want, but don't pretend the three of us don't know what's really going on here," Blaine tells him.

"You don't know squat, buttboy."

Blaine snaps. He thinks maybe it's the taunt or maybe he's just been looking for an excuse since he found what exactly this guy put Kurt through. All he knows that as soon as those words leave Karofsky's mouth, Blaine is moving forward, arms out and shoving the larger boy with all his might.

Karofsky shoves back and Blaine is preparing himself for a fight when the most surprising person of all steps forward.

"Hey! Guys, no. Stop," Santana steps between them, pushing Karofsky back and gently restraining Blaine.

"You're real brave with your firsts, but a coward when it comes to the truth," Kurt says.

Santana glances between them. "Truth about what?"

"It's none of your business, J-Lo," Karofsky spits at her.

It's the wrong thing to do. Santana's eyes narrow. "First of all, anything you do became my business when you decided to toss that slushie up in my grill."

"I think I can take a couple of queers and a girl."

Santana chuckles and saunters forward. "Here's what's gonna go down; you have two choices. You stay here and I crack one of your nuts, right or left, that's your choice. Or you walk away and live to be a douchebag another day. Oh, and also? I have razor blades hidden in my hair," she motions over her head, "just all up in there."

Karofsky glares at all of them once more but decides on Santana's second choice as he marches away. Santana turns around, her face completely smug.

"We could have handled that," Blaine tells her, glancing briefly at Kurt and catching his eye.

"It was more fun doing it together," Santana says and there's something that could possibly be a smile on her face.

Santana's phone goes off and she checks it with an "oh crap" before disappearing through the same door Artie and Britany had gone.

"You didn't have to shove him," Kurt says quietly once she's gone.

"He's an asshole," Blaine assures Kurt. "And I really, really wanted to."

Kurt chuckles. "You're such a dork. Come on, we better head to the auditorium."

He takes Blaine's hand and starts to walk in the opposite direction of the door.

"Shouldn't we go the way they did?" Blaine wonders.

Kurt glances over his shoulder at him, a teasing smile playing on his lips. "I know a short-cut."

* * *

><p>After seeing that the auditorium was far from a full house, and that their only companions were Jacob, Azimo, Becky and Mr. Ryerson, Kurt quickly leads him and Blaine to a couple seats in the back.<p>

"This sucks," Kurt whispers. "They aren't going to raise anything with a crowd this small."

Tina steps out on stage first and Kurt beams with pride.

"She barely gets solos," he whispers to Blaine, who grins back at his enthusiasm.

As Tina really gets into it (and she sounds fantastic) the heckling starts. First from Azimo, then Jacob and Becky join in. The worst is when Mr. Ryerson begins; a teacher heckling a student.

Blaine looks surprised- there is no way this would even be allowed at a Dalton performance- and Kurt glances over with a sad 'what-can-you-do' expression.

When Tina bursts into tears and runs offstage, Kurt's heart breaks.

"She barely got a minute in."

* * *

><p>They watch Mike dance phenomenally and through some miracle, everyone is quiet. As soon as Mike finishes, Kurt and Blaine are at their feet, cheering loudly.<p>

"He's a really good dancer," Blaine admires.

"One of our best, I mean," Kurt catches his slip, "_their_ best. Sorry."

Blaine feels a tug at his heart that he tries to ignore. That he's been trying to ignore since Kurt's face after their conversation with Britany and Artie. Since Kurt first auditioned for a solo and didn't get one. He forces a smile.

"S'ok. And, I can totally see why. He's really good."

"Don't go all fan-boy on me, Blaine."

"Don't worry- the only boy I'll fan over is you."

Kurt blushes but smiles.

"You're so cheesy."

"You love it."

And Kurt totally does.

* * *

><p>At the intermission, Kurt and Blaine decide to stretch their legs.<p>

"Maybe continue the tour?" Blaine suggests with a suggestive grin.

"Sure. Wanna see the janitor's closet?"

They both laugh as they step into the hallway and Kurt surprises Blaine by taking his hand again. They walk the halls, turning a couple corners until they're father away from the auditorium than before. Kurt leans against a row of lockers and Blaine gently detangles their hands as he places both of his on either side of Kurt.

"Hi," Kurt whispers.

"Hi," Blaine whispers back.

He leans in slowly, still reveling in the fact that he can do this, kiss Kurt whenever and wherever he wants. That the feeling of their lips pressed together isn't a dream or a fantasy. That Kurt's soft hand is really cupping Blaine's face. That their bodies really do fit together like a puzzle and that Blaine has most definitely found his missing piece.

When he finally pulls back, Kurt's face is flushed and his lips are a deep red. He's smiling widely and his eyes are sort of twinkling. And Blaine's hit with _my god he's so beautiful_.

"We should head back soon."

"The offer of a movie night still stands," Blaine says innocently.

He leans in again, this time his lips attack Kurt's neck. Kurt groans.

"Blaine! No hickeys or my dad will kill you."

Blaine pouts when he pulls away and Kurt chuckles and kisses him quickly. He pushes himself off the locker and links his arm with Blaine's.

"Come on, we have a show to finish."

* * *

><p>They slip into the auditorium just in time to hear Mr. Ryerson's snippy remark.<p>

"You're a really horrible person, you know that?" Blaine questions.

Kurt places a gentle hand on his shoulder, because he knows as much as it sucks, there is nothing they can do. They both ignore whatever the man says back as they take their seats again.

When Miss Holiday steps out, Kurt gives Blaine a quick rundown on her, including her gig teaching Glee club and apparently her sex education lesson that went down around the same time they were singing 'Animal'

"You know, back when I wasn't sexy," Kurt says dryly.

"I was an idiot," Blaine says. "You were plenty sexy. _Are_ plenty sexy."

Kurt flushes adorably and turns back to the stage. Miss Holiday sounds really, really good but the song she picked (an Adele one) is very heartbreaking and he wonders if she dedicated it to Mr. Schue (who can't keep his eyes off her a couple rows down).

He leans his head against Blaine's as her words pour over them and he's hit with a sudden feeling of absolute content.

_I could stay here forever_

* * *

><p>The next act takes a little bit longer to come out and they noticed that all the hecklers have disappeared. So they start to play "Guess What Musical" to pass the time.<p>

Blaine was just acting out the phantom (by covering the side of his face with Kurt's ascot) when New Directions steps inside and begins filling in seats.

Kurt is bombarded with hugs from the girls there and he smiles proudly when he introduces Blaine as his 'boyfriend' ("We already know who he is Kurt," says Finn).

Kurt and Blaine join New Directions in seats closer to the stage and are idly chatting when Mercedes comes out. Kurt catches her eye and beams, his hand clasping onto Blaine's and squeezing.

"Oh my goodness," he whispers.

Blaine smiles broadly as Mercedes begins to sing, her voice curving around the auditorium and luring all eyes to her. She stands straight and proud, and the depth behind her words is astounding.

"She's amazing," Blaine whispers.

"I know."

They stand up and cheer with everyone else once she finishes and Kurt finds himself being herded backstage with the rest of his old glee club.

There are more hugs and Blaine introductions and congratulations to everyone for a wonderful show and thanks to Mr. Ryerson for paying for their trip and even more hugs and then goodbyes as Kurt and Blaine finally manage to slip out the door.

"Well," Blaine announces as the cool air hits their skin for the first time all night. "That was an eventful evening."

Kurt laughs, loud and outright. "That's an understatement. Thanks for coming."

"Are you kidding? A whole night with you? How could I possibly pass that up?" Blaine wonders, hitting their shoulders together playfully.

"Well, obviously, you couldn't. I am way too good to pass up."

They reach the car and stop to smile stupidly at one another. Kurt leans in and kisses Blaine quickly but passionately and Blaine catches Kurt around the hips before he can pull away.

They press their foreheads together and Kurt breathes in the night of memories, tears, and applause.

"You know," he says coyly, "if Carole and my dad are still out when we get back to my place, there might be some time to pop in RENT."

Blaine beams. "Sounds like a perfect ending to the night."

They kiss once more, then clamber into the car.


End file.
